


Against Regs

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She knows it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: abortion mention.

There are regulations about these kinds of things. Captain Phasma knows this intimately, as she often has to enforce them. Amongst the troopers, there’s an unspoken rule about letting simple sexual release slide if both parties are consenting, but attachment is a big hell no. It causes divided loyalty, and conflict within units.

Troopers aren’t meant to breed. They’re on blockers anyway, but sometimes accidents happen and she quietly arranges the necessary. If the Order wants more (not often) there’s scope. If not, the mother knew beforehand. It’s not particularly pleasant, but war isn’t.

Only officers are allowed to marry, and then it’s after application and approval. She doesn’t qualify, so she shouldn’t really…

But…

The regulations ban her from relationships with other troopers, officers, and civilians. The list is comprehensive, but not complete. There’s a tall, black hole in the middle, and Kylo Ren fills it entirely. He’s not forbidden, but he’s not allowed, either.

Phasma doesn’t know what Kylo’s rules look like, if they exist, or if they’re codified. She suspects they’re ethereal and ill-defined, the better to hang him with. She doubts there’s provision for love.

So their affair will remain quiet, out of necessity. It kills her inside to know she’s being disobedient, disloyal. The rules and structure she’d die to uphold, and she flouts them with the kisses they trade in corridors no one ventures down. She spits on them in the fingers on her thighs, the ankles around his waist. Soft treason whispered over pillows. Fierce throttling in the thrusting in their bed.

No one else would make her lose herself so, and in dark moments she even…

No. She can’t consider that. She can’t…

(She does.)


End file.
